1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to optical networks and, in particular, to optical networks on an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing optical connectors for media converters for coupling devices using electrical signals to an optical network.
2. Background
Aircraft network data processing systems currently use communications links formed using metal wires. These metal wires provide connections to exchange information between different devices in the network data processing systems within the aircraft. These devices may include, for example, a flight management system, an environmental system, a sensor system, an in-flight entertainment system, an electronic flight bag, and other components that may be used within an aircraft.
The use of metal wires may result in more space being used and more weight being present in the aircraft than desired. For example, the different metal wires may be placed into wiring bundles. The diameter of the metal wires may make these wiring bundles larger than desired. Further, as the number of metal wires needed increases, the weight of these wire bundles may be greater than desired.
In addition to the size and weight of the metal wires, other components used to connect these metal wires to form a network also may be heavier and larger than desired. For example, couplers, terminators, mounting panels, and other components that are used to form the network data processing system also may add more weight and size than desired within the aircraft.
One manner in which weight and size may be reduced is through using optical fibers in place of metal wires. An optical fiber is a flexible and transmissive optical waveguide that may be made of silica, plastic, or other materials having desirable capabilities to carry optical signals. Optical fibers are thinner and lighter than a metal wire or a wire bundle and optical fibers have much higher bandwidth than metal wire. Optical fibers may take various forms. For example, optical fibers may take the form of glass optical fibers or plastic optical fibers.
The use of optical fibers may be more desirable than the use of metal wires for other reasons other than size and weight. For example, optical fibers may permit transmission of optical signals over longer distances and at higher data rates than metal wires. Optical signals sent over optical fibers may also have a lower loss as compared to electrical signals sent over metal wires.
Further, the use of optical fibers is also desirable because these types of fibers are immune to electromagnetic interference. These and other characteristics make the use of optical fibers for transmitting information between devices in a network data processing system desirable for vehicles such as aircraft and spacecraft. Further, it is desirable for the optical fibers to meet the same requirements as the metal wires that they replace in an aircraft.
With new aircraft, optical networks may be designed and installed in those aircraft from the beginning. With existing aircraft, aircraft may be refurbished or upgraded to include optical networks. For example, optical fibers may be used to replace electrical data buses, wires, and other equipment for an electrical network. This replacement may be performed in the design of a new aircraft or in the refurbishment of an aircraft.
In some cases, some devices needed in the aircraft may be unavailable in a version or design that uses optical signals. In these situations, optical media converters may be used to provide communications between devices using electrical signals and other components in an optical network. An optical media converter is configured to convert electrical signals into optical signals and optical signals into electrical signals.
Currently available optical media converters may be heavier and bulkier than desired for use in an aircraft. Additionally, many of the currently available optical media converters may not provide conversion between electrical and optical signals with a desired level of performance. Further, the optical media converters may not perform as desired within the environment present during operation of the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.